narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobi War Roleplay
This is still open, anyone can contribute a non-Jinchūriki, non-Kazekage or Hokage character right now. User list •JJRawesome •Ten •True-Clown-Prince •Prodigy •Gen Nakaido24 •EagleWizard08 •P.K.H Character list Shinobi Alliance Kages • Jemezu Uchiha (age 43, Sixth Kazekage) • Jakiri Yoake (age 25, Ninth Hokage) • Miyagi Kimza (age 14, Sixth Mizukage) • TSUCHIKAGE • RAIKAGE Other Members • Rogen Toriyama • Yasuki Hatake • Kioto • Ace Korimachi Opposing Forces • Ryun Uchiha • Taiga Uchiha * Kaito Chapters Chapter 1 Konohagakure Jakiri sat at his desk, his feet up and his hat slightly lopsided as he slept. He snapped awake as the door slammed open forcefully. Jakidō Sarutobi, the son of his best friend/former crush Akira Sarutobi and his rival who had left the village, Tenzin Uchiha. He had bloody cuts all over his body, and his two-tomoe Sharingan was active. "Jakiri-sensei!" he shouted. "We're being invaded from the borders by Otogakure and Amegakure! Apparently they, Shōhyōgakure, and multiple others are now allianced! They have been performing experiments to turn normal ninja into Pseudo-Jinchūriki! In Shōhyōgakure village, it's become the graduation test to be injected with the Eight-Tails' chakra and see if you survive!" I tore off my robes, put on my flak-jacket and Hokage cloak over the dark blue Jōnin jumpsuit I normally wore, and strapped my Hokage hat around my neck. "I'll see what I can do." I said. I slammed open the window, gestured for Jakidō to come on, and his Sharingan eyes widened. He smiled, his auburn hair ruffling in the wind. He looked exactly like his father, with auburn hair and black eyes, but acted so much like his sensei. We dove out the window, and I saw the mob: Oto and Ame had reached Konoha. I performed some quick seals while shouting "Jakidō, get on my back!" He wrapped his arms and legs around me piggy-back style, and I slammed open my eyes. I felt both the Nine-Tails chakra and Senjutsu chakra pump through my veins, triggering my Kyūbi Sage Mode I could activate. "Senjutsu: Fūton Stream!" I shouted before exhaling a gust of wind from my mouth. We shot back up, and I summoned the Senju Scroll. I bit some blood from my finger, unrolled the large scroll, and slammed my hand down on the scroll. "Ancient Senju Summoning: Six Paths Bō Staff!" A gold ringed Monk staff shot into my hand and I shot down, weilding the Shakujō expertly. Sunagakure Jemezu Uchiha had seen better days. Since the whole incident with the Eight-Tails going on a rampage by forcing it's Jinchūriki into full form and nearly destroying Takigakure, he had a lot of paperwork to fill out. Then he heard the small explosions. He turned, stared out his window, and gasped. Several ninja were invading Sunagakure, and demolishing it by the sights of it. I really need to finish Rai's Kazekage training so I can retire... he thought, tearing off his Kazekage hat and throwing himself off the window. He activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan as he fell, the inner design spinning. He landed with a thud, joining the fight instantly. He had genjutsu prowess on level of Shisui Uchiha, a weak Amaterasu and a Susanoo, yet he was overwhelmed after a few seconds. One man, a Tokubetsu Jōnin around his age, charged him and the Eight Tails' Chakra surrounded him. Eight-Tails??? Isn't Gyuuki still in his host, who is in this vilage?! he thought. But he was lucky. He was able to control Tailed Beast Chakra, to an extent. The more tails the beast had, and the more chakra thatw as being exerted by them, the harder and more draining it was. He managed to shut this one down, and the man fainted. As if a signal, almost 3/4 of the army went into a Jinchuriki's Version 2 form. He sensed most of it was Gyuuki's Chakra, but Four-Tailed and One-Tailed Chakra dotted the scene. This is bad...at this rate...I have to use Susanoo. he said, performing the Mangekyo Sharingan activation seal. A flash of green surrounded him as a Susanoo, with flesh, muscle, four eyes, horns, and holding a sword made out of Lime-green fire. It stabbed it's sword into the ground as he transmitted the chakra used to maintain his Sharingan through the earth. He managed to shut down any using Shukaku's and about half of the Four-Tailed Chakra users, but the rest were just slightly annoyed. "Crap." he decided. Kirigakure Miyagi Kimza sat upon his desk drinking a small cup of tea. He had heard about the tailed beasts rampages not too long ago, and he was more than prepared to join the fight by this time. Sitting up, Miyagi finished drinking his cup and started outside the room. He closed his eyes and reopened them as the full splendor of the Shu Nokerrogan, the ultimate Kimza dojutsu shone in blue orbs. Just like his grandfather, the late Saphiro Kimza, this jutsu could only be used for so long, so he had to finish what was going on fast. Stepping outside, he found many ninja throughout his village, assualting shinobi and civilians alike. Not one to waste time, Miyagi formed rapid hand signals and drew his slender hand back, Water Release: Leviathan's Arrow Technique! The young Mizukage, one of the most powerful Kimza to ever have lived, jumped from rooftop to rooftop, shooting piercing arrows of water at his enemies. He dropped into a crowd of enemy ninja surrounding a defenseless and child and kicked them away. He then slammed his hands into one of the attacking enemy. Water Release: Pressure Sphere Technique! Unlike the Rasengan, the water sphere caused great impact damage and then swelled to consume and drown the enemy. Miyagi watched as his village and burned and then ran off to continue defending it. 'What the hell is going on?'' he thought. Somewhere in the Land of Fire Standing on a high clifftop, Ryun Uchiha stood; arms crossed across his chest and spiky black hair flowing in the wind. A war had begun and there was no better time to strike now. Ryun required , the Nine-Tailed Fox. It needed to be back in Uchiha hands before he could restore the clan. Following the revelation that he was Madara Uchiha's grandson, Ryun set out to restore the Uchiha clan and lead them to prosperity. With his Sharingan eyes, he could see Konoha in the distance. A battle had already commenced in the immediate vicinity of Konoha. "Already?" Ryun wondered silently, narrowing his eyes. "Is the current Hokage this air headed? To let enemy forces so close to the village..." Ryun sighed, glancing over to the east, he could see the invasion forces closing in on the Hidden Leaf with increased speed. "With an invasion force that size, Konohagakure's Hokage must already be on the battlefield. If that's the case, the jinchūriki must be down there too." Ryun surmised. With a large leap, Ryun bolted from the hilltop, landing straight into the trees below him. Dashing from branch to branch, he made his way towards the Hidden Leaf, and his targets. Konohagakure Jakiri was standing in the middle of the road, covered in a mixture of his own and enemy blood. He sheathed the shakujo on his back, and winced. Broken right shoulder blade... he thought. ...and most of the muscles in my back sprained. Yo, Kurama, a burst of chakra would do now. Like, maybe, put me in a one-tailed version 2 form long enough to heal my wounds, and then I'll handle it from there. He felt the chakra rush through him, and a dark plum-colored aura surrounded him. One tail sprouted from his back, and all his wounds healed. Jakiri then sat on the ground in a meditating position, and the cloak dissipated. Meanwhile, Ryun jumped through the forest. He focused his chakra, analyzing for Kurama's aura, and sensed it. He sped up, but it was useless. Kurama's ki was fading. He had no time for this. He had to use that technique. He channeled his Susanoo, the purple aura surrounding him. Just a skeleton, but enough for this jutsu. "Fire Release: Majestic Hell Fire Technique!" he shouted. The Susanoo burst forth a gigantic fireball from it's mouth, clearing a swath of forest and a path. He shot forward, and was finally in Konoha. He quickly replaced the burned trees and cleared any trace left of his chakra using a Wood Release. He saw the Hokage building, charged forward, and gasped. Kurama's ki was emenating from a young man, wearing the Hokage's hat and a cloak with the kanji for Ninth Hokage on it. I see... Ryun thought. ...Kurama's host is the Hokage, so hat means he has full control. Hn, this'll be interesting. He activated his Rinnegan, and focused. A wave of force shot out from him, knocking the Hokage back. Ryun pulled off the hood of his traveling cloak, a hooded dark grey cape with the Uchiha symbol on the back. An explosion echoed through Konoha as Ryun was knocked back by the full force of a Tailed Beast Ball. Ryun reactivated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, utilizing his Susanoo ribcage to block the Tailed Beast Ball. Ryun knew a full-scale battle within the walls of Konoha would work to his advantage. He could use the citizens as a human shield, as well as his high-powered techniques to fight the Hokage. "So, this guy can even use that technique. Hmph, he must be well off with the Nine-Tails..." Ryun observed. Ryun began forming seals, keeping a close watch on the Hokage with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. "First thing is first. I need to disable Kurama from helping him." he thought, leaping forward. "First... Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees!!!" he roared. Trees burst from all around Ryun, smashing buildings and transforming the terrain into a dense forest in a matter of seconds. Now the real fight began. The Fight Begins Jakiri knew he was screwed. Even though he was in his full Nine-Tailed Form, he could feel this guys dangerous chakra. He had a Sharingan and Wood Release?! Hopefully he couldn't use the Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands technique. But even if not, the Eternal Mangekyō would supress the Nine-Tails for a few hours. He had to end this quick. He felt himself shrink, his vision temporarily stained red, and noticed his original human form. "No..." he moaned. Ryun charged him, swinging a katana. Even without the Nine-Tails... Jakiri thought, sprinting behind Ryun. To anyone without the power of an Eternal Mangekyo, it would have seemed he used a space-time jutsu to teleport there. ...I'm still as fast as the Fourth! Jakiri swung his bō staff at top speed, slightly denting the Susanoo. Ryun gasped. "You're good...maybe a little too good." "However..." Ryun continued, forming more seals, "You're going to need to be even better than that to reach me!" His Susanoo grew to its full incomplete state, displaying the full skeleton. He then finished making seals. "Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees!" Ryun declared. Flowers began to bud on the trees he had created earlier, one in particular was larger than the rest. Ryun then made a dash for the trees as the pollen from the flowers consumed the area. The Pollen began poisoning Ryun, but the pollen were scattered by a shadow who helped Ryun complete the Susanoo followed by a union between the two............... Strategy Jakiri was being enveloped by the pollen. He coughed, feeling lightheaded, and fell to his knees. He saw Ryun walk up, his now full form Susanoo protecting him from the pollen. "I won't kill you." he reassured the Hokage. "I have to keep you alive until we get to base." he said. "But, Jakiri, who'll be your successor? The Tenth Hokage needs to be pick-" He was cut off by Jakiri trying to punch through his Susanoo. The Jinchuuriki felt the bones in my wrist snap and the skin around my knuckles split. He groaned, his vision blurring. "The Green Spiral of Konoha, the terrifying inheritor of the title Hokage, dying on his knees. I suppose it's inevitable. Your father should have forseen this 25 years ago, when he made you Jinchūriki." Jakiri snapped. He tried to stand up, anger coursing through his veins, but fell down almost instantly. Someone...Anyone...JUST HELP ME! He mentally screamed. Ryun walked up to him, attempting to grab his lifeless body with his Susanoo. He recoiled as if my body was a lit match, and gasped. Kurama and I, togehter, managed to overcome the Sharingan. I stood up, now in my Demon-Sage mode with one of Kurama's tails coming from me. I formed a dark grey Rasengan, the ground shattering under my feet. "Now the fight truly begins!" Ryun's eyes narrowed, "Kurama's power is useless before me." he barked. Forming a horse seal, Ryun gathered up a massive amount of his chakra; kneading it into formation within him before expelling it in the form of an immense inferno, tearing through the forest in which he had created moments before. "Fire Release: Great Fire Majestic Annihilation!" he roared. The Hokage was now trapped. The forest that had spread over the entire Hidden Leaf village due to Ryun's earlier wood techniques was now completely on fire. And not just any fire either. The fire from Great Fire Majestic Annihilation was strong enough to withstand anything but the combined might of several A-rank Water Release techniques. Ryun again activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, this time, staring directly into the Hokage's eyes; allowing him to slip into the Hokage's subconscious where Kurama resided. "Hello again, Nine-Tailed Fox..." Ryun mused. Kurama groaned. "Ryun, my business with you is long since over." "Not true, old pal." Ryun said. "OLD PAL?! YOU USED ME AS A SUMMONING! YOU KEPT ME STUCK, SEALED PAINFULLY INSIDE GEDO MAZŌ!" To be continued... Category:Roleplays Category:JJRawesome Category:True-Clown-Prince Category:Ten Tailed Fox